Happy Birthday
by Obsessiveangel
Summary: It's someone's birthday and the Death Note gang wants to surprise him. One-shot.


13 December 2013. It was an ordinary winter day in LA. Snow was falling silently on the unusually silent street. The usually bustling road was covered with heaps of pure white snow, making it impossible to travel on it. As such, many had to resort to other means, such as walking or the subway, to get around town. It was much of an inconvenience.

For the Death Note gang, it was of a greater inconvenience. No, it was not because of super duper advanced Christmas Party preparations, nor was it for International Chocolate Day. It was the birthday of the infamous blond bipolar prodigy, Mihael Keehl, or more commonly known as Mello. And it wasn't any ordinary birthday; it was his 21st birthday, the day he'd finally step into adulthood. They wanted to celebrate it big and the best part was that Mello was overbroad and was only returning in the evening, which gave them adequate time to prepare the whole party.

Thinking that they could leave the big preparations to on the day itself, they just left everything be… They didn't expect a huge snowstorm the previous day to impede their preparations. Anyway, they were still determined.

Firstly, they had to enter his apartment.

"Matt, the key," L asked, holding out his hand.

There was no reply from the redhead, who was engrossed in his game.

Light cleared his throat. "Matt," he called, louder.

There was still no reply.

"YOU SON OF A MOTHERF**KING B***H!" Matsuda yelled and slapped Matt on the head. The redhead dropped his PSP and Matsuda shot it. L signaled to Wedy and Aiber and they skillfully managed to drag the crazy policeman out, leaving Matt staring agape at his PSP.

"What happened to Matsuda-san?" Sayu asked.

"He… Is high on crack," L explained. Light raised his eyebrow. "Sorry. I just didn't want him interrupting us during the preparations so I gave some to him, saying that it'll make him the best policeman ever… But he still followed us…"

Soichiro facepalmed before he suddenly said, "Why am I here?"

"Because… I don't know either," Light replied.

Sachiko turned to her husband. "Why are we here? Shall we leave?"

"Yes, we shall," Soichiro answered before they walked away, leaving L, Matt, Watari, Light, Sayu, Near, Misa, Mikami, Ryuk, Rem and Takada outside the apartment.

"Anyway, Matt, the keys," L instructed and turned to face the redhead, who still staring at the broken PSP, now on the verge of tears. L sweatdropped.

"If Mello is here, we can get him to shoot down the door but I guess we have to opt for something else now," Light concluded. He looked around and saw a potted plant. He took it and threw at the door. The pot shattered into a million shards.

"Maybe you all should try pricking the lock?" Near suggested but was ignored by everyone else.

The next half an hour was spent trying to destroy the door. They threw everything at sight at the wooden door, whether it was bricks or more potted plants, but the door remained strong. L, finally getting annoyed, ran out to the gardener's shed nearby and found an axe, which he managed to use to successfully get rid of the door. Everyone cheered and for that day, L was labeled as the "Hero", much to Light's annoyance.

Matt, finally back into reality, blinked stupidly. "Why didn't you just ask for the key?" he asked.

A few moments later, Matt was seated at a corner of the room as Sayu tended to his wounds. Why? Well, L had an axe with him, didn't he?

They split into two groups. Team L, consisting of Matt, Near, Sayu, Watari and L, was in-charge of the food while Team Light, Misa, Mikami, Takada, Ryuk, Rem and Light were in-charge of the decorations and presents. With that settled, and with only 5 hours left before Mello returned, they began rushing.

But they had a major problem. They didn't have the necessary stuff needed for the party. Team Light lacked balloons and streamers. They only had wrapping paper (which they actually found in Mello's storeroom). Team L lacked flour. Thanks to the snowstorm, they couldn't take a cab to the nearest provisional shop and they had to go there on foot, which took them half an hour. When they arrived, Ryuk and Rem were already there. In fact, they had already bought the stuff. Ryuk smirked at them and crunched on an apple.

"Couldn't you have told us earlier that you could have gotten the stuff for us?" Light asked, sweat-dropping.

Rem looked surprised. "I told Misa…"

Mikami's eye twitched. "MISA! WHY DID YOU WASTE OUR- no, God's- WHY DID YOU WASTE GOD'S TIME BY NOT TELLING HIM AND MAKING HIM COME ALL THE WAY HERE?!" he exploded.

"You're not worthy to be by Light-sama's side!" Takada added.

"Misa so is worthy! Like how would any whore know about worthiness?" Misa retorted bitchily.

"Can we go now?" Near asked, only to be ignored as the girls continued their argument and the rest watched the catfight gleefully.

An hour and a half passed. The gang was soon backed in Mello's apartment. They were hard at work. Team Light started off by cleaning the house, which thankfully was not messy like how a typical guy's room would be but was a bit dusty as Mello had been away for almost a month. Light started doubting Mello's masculinity (well, he already did a long time ago but now it got kinda worse) as well as wondering whether the blond also had a severe case of OCD… After all, his things were all neatly arranged and nothing was out-of-place. After cleaning the place up, the real work finally began. Ryuk and Rem threw the sofa and some furniture into Mello's bedroom, which was a little empty aside from a bed and a closet. There was no clothes strewn around and everything was neatly folded in place. Again, Light began doubting Mello's masculinity. Takada and Misa were tasked to wrap Mello's presents and the two of them ended up rivaling over the better 'present-wrapper' too. Though it made them finish the work faster. Light breathed out a sigh of relief and he proceeded to help Mikami arranged the remaining furniture to make space for the party. After that, they began blowing up balloons while Ryuk and Rem hung them up along with the streamers and a big "Happy Birthday Mels!" banner.

Meanwhile, Team L had successfully baked the cake finish due to Sayu's and Watari's expertise in baking. However, since the rest were amateurs in cake-baking, the kitchen was in a mess. Thinking they still had time, they decided to relax and watch the cake bake in the oven, with L and Near explaining the physics concept behind everything that happened, which in turn, resulted in Sayu and Matt falling asleep.

Thankfully, Matt's phone rang and woke the redhead up. Matt sleepily reached out and brought it to his ear. "Hello?"

"HEY JEEVAS! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP ME WAITING HERE?!" came an annoyed growl.

Matt shrieked and jumped, falling backwards from the chair he was sleeping in. "MELLO?!" Everyone in Team L turned to look at Matt in surprise.

"Yes, what?"

"Where are you?" Matt groaned.

"The airport."

"But you are supposed to be back in two hours!" Matt whined.

"I texted you to tell you that my flight was re-scheduled… Didn't you receive it?" Mello asked.

A faint memory resurfaced in Matt's mind. "Nope," he lied.

"Nope, you did, asshole. I clearly remember you replying to it. In fact, you were the one who suggested fetching me!"

"Erm… I'll be there but how's the snowstorm?" Matt asked.

"Subsided, I think. Hurry up. A bunch of drunk bastards are giving me strange looks." With that, Mello hung up the phone. Matt gulped.

"I gotta go get Mels or he'll come here and blow everyone's brains out!" he sighed.

"Understood. Matt, go get Mello and take the long way back. Everyone here will be on red alert!" L planned as Matt nodded eagerly before dashing off.

"Why do we need to be on red alert? There's only the icing left to be done on the cake and the decorations are all up," Sayu replied.

"What about the kitchen walls?" Near questioned, calmly sitting at a corner, twirling his hair around his fingers.

"Erm…" Light muttered as he poked his head into the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"MELLO'S ON THE WAY BACK!" L screeched.

"And we have to clean this darn kitchen! Nii-sannnnnnn!" Sayu yelled, shaking Light by the shoulders.

Misa kicked Sayu right in her stomach. "No one touched Light except for Misa!"

Light's eye twitched. "She's my sister!" he groaned.

"HOW CAN YOU LEAVE ME FOR YOU SISTER?" Misa wailed.

"Light, I didn't know you engage in incest activities," L scoffed.

"L!" Light snapped.

"I don't mean to interrupt but this isn't helping us progress at all," Near groaned, only to be ignored as usual.

"I AM NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH NII-SAN!" Sayu insisted, stamping her foot.

"Wow… God engages in incest. Incest must be the right way of life…" Mikami whispered to himself, though it was quite loud.

Light turned to him. "NOT YOU TOO!" he moaned.

"HEY HEY HEY!"

Everyone turned to Near, stupefied by his sudden outburst.

"Anything wrong, Near?" L asked, tilting his head to one side.

"YES!" the albino snapped, slapping his forehead in defeat.

-;-

"Mello?" The blonde turned around, panting and sweating despite the cold. Matt scratched his head. "Hey, man. Sorry about earlier. I forgot," he chuckled.

Mello sighed and wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his jacket. "Whatever. I managed to fight off those goons," he grumbled.

"What did they want? Matt asked as he led Mello to his car.

"They thought I was a girl," Mello scowled. "Honestly, which part of _this_ even looks like a girl?" he cried out, gesturing to himself.

Matt shrugged. "Your hair, your lithe frame, your tight leather clothes, your lack of muscles-"

"Okay, I get it. Just shut up," Mello snapped. "Anyone might think that you were checking me out for a moment."

Matt shrugged again. "I am bi, you know. I go both ways."

"Sadly for you, I go neither ways," Mello snapped, his arms crossed.

"Die a virgin then. See if I care."

Matt drove in silence as Mello checked through his phone, looking up god-knows-what. It totally slipped from the redhead's mind that he was supposed to take the long way around back to Mello's house. As they were at the lobby of Mello's apartment complex, Mello groaned.

"My keys are locked in my luggage. Got my spares?" Mello asked, holding his hand out to Matt. Matt nodded and threw Mello the keys, and then he remembered the birthday party.

Matt gulped. "I don't think you'll need those keys, Mels," he blurted out.

"What?" Mello asked, turning to look at Matt, dumbfounded.

"Oh, nothing," Matt waved it off as he followed Mello up the stairs.

Mello looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you following me?" he snapped.

"To… Get a free beer from your place?" Matt quipped.

Mello bought that excuse and shrugged as he continued towards his apartment. Finally, he arrived at the destined location, only to find his door bashed down. Mello blinked as he pulled out his gun and stepped in quietly. Matt scratched his head again and followed the blonde, sighing.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MELLO!"

Mello jumped back at the sight of everyone in his house. "WHAT?"

"Happy birthday," L grinned, with a thumbs-up sign.

Mello blinked. "It's my birthday..?"

"You sure are dumb for forgetting that," Matt sneered.

"How do you like the place, Mello-kun?" Sayu asked, passing him a present. "This is from me and Nii-san!"

"SEE? THE TWO OF YOU BOUGHT MELLO A GIFT TOGETHER!' Misa wailed, tugging on one of Light's arm.

"I can't believe this, Light!" Takada gasped, tugging on Light's other arm.

"Wait, what?" Mello asked, looking around the place in confusion.

"What did I miss?" Matt asked, grinning from ear to ear as he peeked out from behind Mello.

"Light and Sayu are engaging in incest activities," Ryuk explained.

"HEY YOU SHOULD KNOW DAMN WELL THAT WE AREN"T!" Light snapped.

"But it is fun to join in with the flow," the shinigami replied eagerly.

"Anyway," Sayu interrupted, clearing her throat. "Behold, the cake!" She gestured to the table. However, when Mello looked, he only was a plate with brown crumbs on it.

"What?" Mello wondered.

Sayu looked around exasperatedly. "WHERE DID MELLO'S CAKE GO?"

"Erm… I got hungry," L admitted. Sayu slapped her forehead.

"Nevermind the cake. Open the presents, Mello," Light urged.

Mello shrugged and opened the box Sayu had handed him. It was filled to the brim with chocolates, a variety of them, too. Mello perked. "Awww, thanks, you too!"

"I chose it! Nii-san only paid!" she grinned evilly.

"Misa got you one too!" Misa beamed, passing Mello another box, which he opened to find a stack of CDs, posters and figurines. Mello's eyes twitched.

"What are these?"

"Fan collectibles! Every one of Misa's albums, movies, commercials and stuff are here. I decided to give you all of them fro free!" she squealed.

Mello resisted the urge to shoot her brains but instead, he smiled appreciatively at her. "T-T-Thanks-s-s-s…"

"Here's Watari's and my gift," L added as he passed Mello a book. "Sorry, we didn't have time to wrap it."

Mello stared at the cover disbelievingly. "Top 100 detective stories?! But L, you gave mw this exact book when I was 10!" Mello groaned.

L blinked. "Are you sure it is the same one? This book contains gore and violence. It has detailed torture, rape and murder scenes."

Mello's eyes twitched again. "Oh, it's the same book, alright."

Watari slapped L on the head. "What sort of stuff have you been teaching the kids in the orphanage, L?!"

"I am sorry!" L cried out.

"Did you jack off while reading that book, Mels?" Matt curiously enquired.

"I WAS TEN!" Mello groaned.

"Here's mine and Rem's!" Ryuk grinned, throwing to Mello a bag of queer-looking apples. Mello sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"At least they're edibles," he mumbled as he bit into one. He shrieked at the taste and spat it out. "WHAT IN THE WORLD?"

"They're from the Shinigami Realm. Enjoy," Rem replied. Mello didn't know if the white death god was being sarcastic or sincere.

Mikami cleared his throat. "My gift was that I went to clear all your charges," he spoke up finally, eyeing the teen suspiciously. "But if you make another wrong move, you're dead."

"And mine," Takada jumped in, without giving Mello time to thank Mikami, "is this notepad and a branded pen. L said you like writing." Mello took them and smiled gratefully. Finally, a gift that was valuable, aside from the chocolates. "But the pen was too expensive so I bought the shell and you'll have to buy the ink yourself," Takada added. Mello's eye twitched again.

"Here," Near mumbled and threw to Mello a small, clumsily wrapped package. "After I heard what Takada was planning to get you, I got you the pen ink becausei figured that she wouldn't be able to afford it," he explained flatly.

"Thanks… I guess…" Mello sighed.

"That leaves my gift!" Matt grinned. He smirked evilly and kicked Mello at the back of his head. "Welcome back and happy birthday, Mihael!"

Mello looked up at Matt blankly.

"THAT WAS MEAN, MATT-SAN!" Sayu snapped, standing up.

Mello chuckled. "After how many years of friendship, this is the first time you wished me. Thanks, Jeevas. The rest of you, too. Thanks for the party…"

Matt smiled triumphantly at Sayu as Mello entered his room to keep his luggage.

"HEY, WHO THE HELL SHOVED EVERYTHING INTO MY ROOM LIKE THIS?!"

'IT WAS LIGHT!" L yelled back immediately, making Light glare at him disbelievingly.

As Mello stormed out with his loaded gun, Sayu, L, Near and Watari prayed that he wouldn't enter the kitchen.


End file.
